gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suits (Stardust Century)
Mobile Suits (short for Movable Bi-pedal Linear Suits) are mobile weapons platforms built in a humanoid form. They appear in the Stardust Century. Function The main function of mobile suits were to be mobile weapons platforms capable of destroying slow and bulky battleships, and other smaller mobile weapons. History When the United Colonies of Arias declared war against the Earth Union, they made their mechanical designers and engineers develop a weapon that could give them the upperhand at the start of the fighting. Varos Ronin designed the AMS-1001 Aryan as a prototype for manned-weapons platforms that could be versatile in any situation. The Aryan entered development, and when it was ready, it proved to give the UCA the advantage right at the start. The Aryan entered mass production and variants of it started appearing (including exclusive pilot types, mission-specific types, and commander types), and paved the road for the EU to lose it's forces. The EU made their weapons developers try to create an answer to the Aryan, with them making the M2PMS-131 Dyode. It, however, was inferior to the Aryans and were considered just glorified tanks with arms and legs. Because they placed their hopes on the Dyodes, the use of these weapons continued even after it was realized that they did very little to stop the UCA in its tracks. After the Dyode was declared a failure, the AMS-1002 Soloris (a stealth-type MS) and the AMS-1003 Naxos (a close-combat MS) were rolled out and expanded the Arian army even further. The mobile suits made it possible to drop to the Earth's surface and take over several regions around the world. The EU was losing the conflict, but they managed to gain a mostly undamaged Aryan unit. They sent it to Spacial Installation Colony Ark where a large group of mechanical designers and engineers were to try and develop a powerful Mobile Suit that could fight as a one-man army against the Arian army. As soon as they finished designs, they started building the MC2MS-13579 Stardust Gundam. Instead of giving it impact weaponry, they gave it beam weapons to lower the cost of materials. However, due to its weaponry, the URGE Drive that was installed into it would run out of electricity quickly. Technology Generations The technology of mobile suits is divided into three generations called the Universal Generation System. This generation system was introduced after the creation of the MC2MS-13579 Stardust Gundam by the Earth Union. Even though different factions have different names for which generation, it was agreed on that the different names start with the same letter. The generations are as follows: *First generation is M''' (UCA used different generation system; Earth Union/Crossfire Pirates used 'M'axis) and is used to categorize mobile suits made between 0087 and 0089. *Second generation is '''T (Earth Union uses T'eles; Earth Rebellion uses '''T'alvos) and is used to categorize mobile suits made from 0090 to 0092. *Third generation is '''R (Earth Union uses R'elis; Earth Rebellion uses '''R'evolv) and is used to categorize mobile suits made from 0093 onward. The UCA doesn't use this system, instead going for more simple categories for their mobile suits. The '''Arian Generation System had only four categories, since the UCA was disbanded before they could get any further in development. The listing is as follows: *First generation mobile suits use AMS-10XX as the model number, and is used for standard mobile suits. It later was used to describe mobile suits that only use impact and heat-based weaponry. *Second generation mobile suits use AMS-20XX as the model number, and is used to describe mobile suits that come equipped with beam weaponry. *Third generation weapons use AMX-30XX as the model number, and is reserved for mobile armor type weapons platforms. *Fourth generation weapons use AMX-40XX as the model number, and is reserved for Spacer-use mobile weapons. Trivia *The alternate name for mobile suits is their technical term, Mobile Weapons Platforms. Category:Stardust Century Category:Mobile Suits